thewizardlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chracters in The Wizardlands- Book Two: The Dark Dragon
A BREIF SUMMARY OF BOOK TWO: THE DARK DRAGON Many years have passed after Tom, Benjamin and Dan went to the Land of Magic. Now Tom is 16 years old, in high school. He goes to Marc Oddell High School, and so does Benjamin. Dan, now 14 years old, finds a new high school. It is called Malt Nelfoy High School. His wizard father, David, signs him up for Malt Nelfoy High School. It turns out there is only one student at the high school, Dan. The only teacher, Malt Nelfoy, is a wizard. In order to be able to learn in his "high school", Dan must win a game of Droppe Ball against Malt. Dan wins, and Malt begins to teach Dan how to use more fire spells and swim in water. Dan soon finds out that there are dark lords in Marc Oddell High School, so he goes there and finds Tom. The feard gang The Dawgs come and open their secret HQ in the boys bathroom. Tom follows, and finds out that the Dawgs are dark lords and they have been trying to awaken the Dark Dragon, one of the most dangerous dragons. Tom fights the leader, drawing the other Dawgs to fight. The leader is defeated, but the Dark Dragon has escaped his enchanted prison. Tom and Dan seek help from Malt and their father. David says that the Dark Dragon is probably in the Land of Magic by now. They go through their enchanted attic to arrive in the Land of Magic. They go towards Wizard Council. The famous Spire Tower is under attack by the Dark Dragon. Tom rides his fathers griffin and uses the Spire's needle as a giant weapon against the Dark Dragon. Tom defeats the Dark Dragon and discovers that his magical strength is dark. TOM KLAKANEN The oldest of David's sons, his magical strength is dark. His signature weapon is the amethyst double-bladed sword. He is now level 2 wizard. He attends Marc Oddell High School. Tom is 16 years old, and in the 11th grade. He stopped the Dawgs and slayed the Dark Dragon. BENJAMIN KLAKANEN The second oldest son, his magical strength is manipulating plants. His signature weapon is the fire dragon tongue crossbow. He is very smart and has straight A's. Benjamin is 15 years old, in 10th grade, and goes to Marc Oddell High School. DAN KLAKANEN The youngest of David's sons, his magical strength is fire. His signature weapon is a snake wand. He is 14 years old, and attends Malt Nelfoy High School. He is Malt's student. Dan is working on conquering his fear of water. DAVID KLAKANEN A level 6 wizard, he is a trusted and experienced. He is the father of Tom, Benjamin and Dan. He is the friend of Professor Howle Nocturne. He is the owner of OK Mart. David's "wizard name" is Erojean. MALT NELFOY The only teacher at Malt Nelfoy High School, his only student is Dan Klakanen. A level 4 wizard and a good friend of Drako Van Klakanen. PITBULL DAWG The leader of the gang The Dawgs. He is a dark lord whose motive is to awaken the Dark Dragon.